Raibanth
A Dara Happan city in the Silver Shadow Satrapy Description *On the confluence of Joat and Oslir Rivers. *Seat of the Dara Happan Emperors. *Only the Bridge of Seven Luxites crosses the river between the city and East Raibanth *Yuthubars can be seen here by the pure. *It is centred on Yelm's Footstool *Within is the Great Statue of Raibamus, the largest in Peloria Mythology Golden Age *Home to Murharzarm *He named his son Raibamus to be its governor and guardian. Storm Age *Anaxial was enthroned here after the Flood *The city was blessed by Antirius and nurtured by Dendara *The city brought the Cloak of Justice to Anaxial's enthronement. *Emperor Urvairinus built the Temple of Sagittus Chaos Age *The Elevens seized control of the city forcing its evacuation. *Dugoloth shielded many at Dugolothokon History Gray Age *Jenarong discovered the ruins of Raibanth and brought it back to life. *It was ruled by King Dinzered then. *He raised the Temple to Gamara to replace the Temple to Veng *He rebuilt the Dayzatar Temple *He admitted the Urstenni into the city. Dawn Age *Emperor Vuranostum allowed Perkonius to open the Lodril Temple *The Veshtargos tribe attacked the city but Vuranostum defeated them. *The city became an island because of floods in the reign of Emperor Huradabba *Huradabba left the city and the floods subsided. *Yelm's Real Tower then appeared atop the Footstool when Huradabba was killed. *Emperor Dardaggus had the heads of World Council Missionaries taken to the city be laid in rows along the Route of Yelm *Avivath slew Dardaggus in the Imperial Market *In 112 ST, Gestornus tried to become Emperor but Philekka opened the walls allowing Kerunebbe to kill Gestornus and plunder the city. *Khormesha the Sage raised the Temple to Antirius in Raibanth at the Shaft of Light, challenging Emperor Illardarga. *Illardarga then besieged the city and sent a demon to break the walls. *The demon was wounded and banished and the besiegers forced to leave due to disease. *Raibanth was ruled by the Lord of Raibanth at this time. *In 185 ST, Lodrili priests at the request of Illardarga summoned a quake which broke the city walls for a second time. *Illardarga's horde then plundered the city while the temple to Antirius was also destriyed at the cost of Illardarga's own life. *The city was never lost by Emperor Viramakradda *During the March of the Ten Princes, the city was occupied to the Two-Spear Men who killed anybody who would deliver it to the Ten Princes. *The city joined the Ten Princes after Naveria. *Emperor Anirestyu surrendered to the Theyalans atop the Footstool in 450 ST Imperial Age *The Theyalan occupiers ruled from the Citadel of Raibanth *The Citadel was stormed in the Naxus Rebellion *The city was besieged three times by the Spolite Empire during the reign of Desikanir *Denesiod slew Verendekelm to become Emperor in 690 ST *Emperor Elmexdros organized a Great Court at the city which entertained even the EWF. *The Menagerie Temple was built. *Karvanyar liberated the city from the EWF in 913 ST Modern Age *Shah Cartavar conquered the city. *Endarkus was appointed Overseer of Raibanth *He revolted with the City's help against Shah Bisoshan *As a result of Endarkus's defeat, the Carmanians slew ten thousand people of the city. *Spengatha fled from the City in 1235 ST when he sensed Yelmgatha's impending enthronement. *The Carmanians tried to seize the city to stop Yelmgatha but failed. *Yelmgatha then financed the reconstruction of the Temple to Dendara in Raibanth *TakenEgi was enthroned at the Footstool in 1248 ST *After 1308 ST, TakenEgi descended into Hell with the aid of beggars from the City. *In 1460 ST, Magnificus undertook the Ten Tests at Raibanth after doubts from the nobles that he was truly the Red Emperor *In 1506 ST, the nobility of Raibanth wanted to make their High Priest the new Emperor but he withdrew under pressure from Artifex *Emperor Reclusus instigated a purge. Features *Temples in Raibanth Sources *Glorious ReAscent *Fortunate Succession Category:Raibanth